The present invention relates to the field of apparatus for manufacturing bee keeping components and more particularly to such apparatus utilized to automatically produce the end components of foundation frames for bee boxes. The end components or bars are subcomponents of a frame that is ordinarily placed in a box or "super". The end bars are utilized to hold a wax or plastic sheet of "foundation" upon which the bees build their home for storage of honey, pollen, or a combination of these. The end bars are usually produced in differing lengths but all generally have grooves that extend approximately half the length of the members' outside edges. These grooves, when the frames are assembled together, define passages through which the bees can travel from one frame to another. Further, the typical end bar includes a number of holes through which wires are passed to mount the foundation. The opposite ends of the members are notched or "dadoed" to receive and mount the top and bottom bars of the frame.